B'Elanna Torres (Warship VOY)
| occupation = Chief Tactical Officer Security Officer | serial number = | posting = | rank = Lieutenant commander | status = | father = Ray'Kess | mother = Qout'ay | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = B'Elanna Torres (Warship VOY) 001.jpg | caption2 = B'Elanna in Tactical Klingon Combat Armor }} :This is a IFUW and Klingon Starfleet Officer. B'Elanna Torres (Full Name: B'Elanna Torres Ma'Chok) is a former Klingon Imperial Military Officer and current Imperial Starfleet Officer who currently is posted aboard Imperial Federation Warship Voyager NXT 74656-1202 and serves as its Chief Tactical and Security Officer. (See Star Trek: Warship Voyager) Early Life B'Elanna was born on Imperial Klingon Colony 10 on Kessik IV to parents Qout'Ay (mother) and Ray'Kess (father) Ma'Chok on September 18, 2349. B'Elanna's middle name came from a Imperial Federation Captain named Robert Torres, whose brave actions saved the lives of B'Elanna's great grandparents in the battle of Khitomer. A only child B'Elanna grew up quickly in seemingly brutal Klingon society, always under the thumb of her strict parents who only wanted their only child to become a good warrior in the service of the Empire. Imperial Klingon Career Career As Imperial Cadet B'Elanna began attending Klingon Battle Instructile (a Klingon form of Starfleet Academy) at the age of 12 years (mandatory age for all Klingon children). While B'Elanna was instructed in many forms of self defense, weaponry and arts of warfare, secretly B'Elanna wished that she could pursue more scientific interests. B'Elanna graduated at the age of 15 the pride of her parents, she was top of her class in tactics and weaponry. And her first post was in the Main Imperial Border Fleet along the Bajorian/Cardassian Neutral Zone (a prize for any Klingon Warrior). Career as Imperial Klingon Office B'Elanna began her career in the Klingon Empire aboard the Q'Uoos OO'ss a Command Class Imperial Raptor Warship at the age of 16 she was posted as its secondary Tactical Officer as part of the Main Security Escort to Intendant Kira Nerys. During her first tour of duty B'Elanna fought during the BORG/Dominion wars this is where B'Elanna first had met Captain (then Lieutenant commander) Katherine Ann Janeway where they had first fought alongside each other and had equally proved each others trust and respect. After the conflicts B'Elanna earned the right and continued to serve now as Chief Tactical Officer aboard several more Klingon (and several Bajorian) Scientific Exploratory Tactical Ships. B'Elanna left with a Highly Honorable Discharge at the age of 19 as one of the highest commended Warriors in the Empire's history. Imperial Starfleet Career Career as Imperial Starfleet Cadet B'Elanna finally decided to join Starfleet after her Tour Of Duty at the age of 20 from the Klingon Empire because B'Elanna believed that she was finally freed from the social demands made by both her parents and the Klingon Empire so she now could pursue her scientific dreams. B'Elanna attended Imperial Starfleet Academy for 3 years. During her attendance period B'Elanna achieved in many Scientific and tactical fields. This is due to her several years of experience onboard her many posting through many unexplored sectors of the Gamma Quadrant. Career as Imperial Starfleet Officer Delta Quadrant Mission B'Elanna's first Starfleet posting was aboard NXT Voyager. Category:Klingons Category:NXT Voyager personnel Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager characters Category:Imperial Federation officers (Warship VOY)